


An Impasse

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [12]
Category: due South
Genre: Arctic Expedition, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Well, Ray, we seem to be at something of an impasse.”“Oh, yeah? What’s that mean?”“It means we literally cannot pass any further in this direction, Ray,” Fraser explained calmly, lighting his torch.“Uh, wait. Didn’t the cave—”“Also collapse behind us, yes. I’m beginning to think this was a deliberate attempt by our thieves to evade pursuit.”“Yeah, Frase, murdering somebody usually stops ‘em from following you. Now I’m gonna die trapped in some stupid cave all because some Canadian stole your Jackson Browne!”“Sam Browne, Ray."
Relationships: Benton Fraser & Ray Kowalski, Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Kudos: 10
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	An Impasse

“Well, Ray, we seem to be at something of an impasse.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that mean?” 

“It means we literally cannot pass any further in this direction, Ray,” Fraser explained calmly, lighting his torch. 

“Uh, wait. Didn’t the cave—”

“Also collapse behind us, yes. I’m beginning to think this was a deliberate attempt by our thieves to evade pursuit.” 

“Yeah, Frase, it’s called murder. Murdering somebody usually stops ‘em from following you. I thought you Canadians were supposed to be law-abiding! And now I’m gonna die trapped in some stupid cave all because some  _ Canadian  _ stole your Jackson Browne!” 

“Sam Browne, Ray. It’s an integral component of my uniform!” 

“Really? Like, integrity enough to die for?” 

“Ray, we are hardly in danger of dying in here. We merely need to get out our trowels and start digging. And probably avoid talking, so as to preserve oxygen.” 

“Preserve oxygen?!  _ Fraser _ !” Ray shouted, pounding at the wall of snow frantically now. 

When Fraser redirected him to dig slightly higher, Ray’s efforts were enough to actually dislodge the collapse quite effectively. 

“There, you see! Nothing at all to worry about!” Fraser said, digging them the rest of the way through and dusting Ray and himself of snow once they were outside. “And there’s the vagrant now!” 

“Where?” 

“Just there.” 

Silence reigned over the snowy landscape. 

“Frase, that’s a muskrat.” 

“I think you’ll find that that’s a leming, Ray.  _ Lemmus lemmus. _ ”

“I don’t care what it is! We came all this way and nearly died because a damn wolverine stole your damn belt—” 

“Well, I’m sorry, Ray, but I couldn’t exactly have foreseen—” 

“Just go get it! Before a squirrel steals your boots or something!” 

“Ray, that’s ridiculous. Squirrels don’t venture this north!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thirteenth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. The prompt was "collapse."


End file.
